dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Baby Takes Earth!
Summary Baby begins his domination by spreading his parasites to Bulma and Chi-Chi while Videl and Bulla realise something is up and flees West City. Baby follows them before transforming into Super Saiyan as Android 18 gets him by surprise and attacks him from behind, and sends him flying into Roshi's Island. Android 18 prepares to attack him, but Baby grabs her by the neck and sends her flying into Roshi's House as Roshi uses MAX Pwer Kamehameha on him. However, Baby gets behind him and knocks him down with a blow to the back of the head as Good Buu arrives. Baby is intrigued Buu's power as he attacks Bulla and Videl. However, Buu is angered by Baby's attack and uses Mystic Attack on him to grab him before punching him and sending him flying across the ocean. Baby uses Big Bang Attack on him, but Buu counters it with his Kamehameha. Baby powers up to Super Saiyan 2 and becomes so impressed with its power that he decides to remain in the form and use it as his standard form. He fires Final Flash at Buu and destroys most of the islands in the area as Buu uses Majin Kamehameha on him after getting behind him, but Baby fires his Reverse Big Bang Attack at and manages to counter the Kamehameha as both energy attacks explode. As a final effort; Buu uses Super Majin Kamehameha, but Baby dodges it and uses a ki blast to blast the Majin into bits before planting his parasitic egg in him before turning Videl and the others at Roshi's Island. Buu decides to save Uub and Mr. Satan by hiding them in his body as Baby takes over Earth completely. Baby orders Dende to wait for the Grand Tour Team to return as he leaves and notices that he missed two Humans. Uub convinces Buu to let him go and he goes after Baby himself and fights him as he grabs the power and retracts from both towers as he prepares to use it as a weapon against Baby. Uub manages to clobber Baby with it several times before being knocked away with a punch before being blasted with a One-handed Kamehameha. Baby recovers from his attack as Bulla, Gohan, Yamcha, and Videl arrive to assist their new leader and they surround Baby as the four of their transfer their powers to him. However, he blasts Yamcha away believing him to be holding back power and attempts to use Buu instead, but Buu rejects his calls forcing him to use Piccolo instead. As his transformation is about begin; Goku appears suddenly appears and knocks Baby into the ground. Uub fills in Goku about the details as the others arrive to assist. Differences *Baby fights Uub in his Super Saiyan 2 state while in the Anime; he fought Uub only in Strongest Form 2. *Baby fights Videl, Android 18, Bulla, Master Roshi, and Good Buu before putting his parasitic eggs in them. In the anime; Baby nevers fights Videl, 18, Bulla, or Roshi. *Goku attacks Baby while transforming into his Strongest Form 1 - stopping the transforms. *Goten, and Trunks are not converted to Baby's slaves instead. *Yamcha (replaced by Piccolo) and Videl participate in the Circle of Power instead of Trunks and Goten. Main Events *Baby fights Videl, Android 18, Bulla, Master Roshi, and Good Buu *Baby fights Uub *Baby kills Yamcha *Goku and the Grand Tour Team return to Earth *Goku faces Baby Fights *Master Roshi (MAX Power) & Android 18 vs. Baby (Baby Vegeta: Super Saiyan) *Videl & Bulla vs. Baby (Baby Vegta: Super Saiyan) *Good Buu vs. Baby (Baby Vegeta: Super Saiyan/Baby Vegeta: Super Saiyan 2) *Uub vs. Baby (Baby Vegeta: Super Saiyan 2) *Goku (Base) vs. Baby (Baby Vegeta: Super Saiyan 2) Category:Fanga